destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Life Obliterators
The Life Obliterators are a Legion in the Cabal army stationed on Mars, but they have detachments on Venus. Their livery is light green and brown. History The Life Obliterators first started out as a small unit in the Dust Giants, specialized at operating behind enemy lines. As time went on, the unit grew in numbers, until they were made into a regiment, and granted a real commander, Bracus Vo'arun. When the Dust Giants warbase was raided by a Fireteam of Guardians who managed to steal valuable Vex data, Vo'arun personally hunted two of them down, killing the first, but he captured and tortured the second, in order to gain information on what they intended to do with the intel they had gained. As it turned out, the Fireteam was a group of traitors, who had intended to reactivate an ancient Vex Network under the Buried City, and somehow gain the powers of the Vex. Bracus Vo'arun then led a group of elite Centurions and Psions into the Vex tunnels, hunting the rogues down before they could wreak disaster on the Cabal. After a showdown at the Vex network Nexus, the remaining four Guardians was killed, and the reawakened Nexus Mind was destroyed. In the aftermath of these events, the High Command realized that the Life Obliterators was too good to just be a small regiment, and thus, Vo'arun was promoted to Primus, and the Obliterators was reformed into a fully fledged Legion. Ever since that day, the Life Obliterators have mostly been dispatched on missions to kill high-value targets, or perform scouting behind enemy lines. In later days, the Obliterators have developed two special units on the side of their main force, both trained to fight and survive in a specific environment: the Desert Stalkers, operating on Mars, and the Forest Razers, operating on Venus. Notable Battles *The Fight for Freehold. Some time after the destruction of the Black Garden's heart, Dead Orbit scouts notes the increased Cabal activity in the Buried City. After further investigation, the Dead Orbit operatives discovers that the Sand Eaters and the Siege Dancers are taking control over previously empty areas in Freehold. Notifying the City, Guardians are immediately sent out. The first Fireteam to reach Mars manages to gather intel from the Siege Dancers databanks, and realizes what the Cabals intentions are. The Siege Dancers are tasked with creating a huge warfortress in the middle of Freehold, which would act as the main base of operations for all Cabal Legions on Mars. All Guardians on Mars are quickly retasked with taking out the Cabal commanders in charge of the construction work. The campaign goes on well, with several important leaders killed. Soon however, the Guardian Fireteams finds themselves under attack, not being able to move further towards the main construction site. As it turns out, the Life Obliterators have been dispatched to protect the remaining Siege Dancer engineers. The Guardian campaign stagnates for six days, constantly besieged by the Psion snipers. Thanks to the efforts of a group of Hunters however, the Cabal are driven away, and the construction sites destroyed. *Skirmish at Clovis Bray. A small Fireteam investigating a distress signal are ambushed by Desert Stalker forces. Two of the Guardians are heavily wounded, but the attackers are killed. *End of an Archon. A lone Forest Razer sniper infiltrates the House of Winter's lair, and assassinates one of their Archons. *Citadel Chaos. Two Guardians hunting Fallen Wolves encounter Forest Razer scouts gathering intel on the Vex Citadel. In the ensuing fight, several Harvester dropships land reinforcements when the scouts are compromised. This draws the attention of the Hezen Protective. In the chaos of the battle, numerous Life Obliterators die, and the Hunted Wolves manages to escape. After having killed a Vex Axis Mind and the Cabal scouts, the Guardians slip away as the Cabal and the Vex concentrates on fighting each other. The Cabal High Command declares the operation a failure, and orders the Forest Razer unit to focus on other matters. Unique Wargear *Slug Sniper Rifle. A variation on the standard issue Slug Rifle, utilized by Psions on assassination missions. *Light Slug Throwers. A smaller variant of the Heavy Slug Throwers used by Colossi. Mainly used by Centurions or highly ranked Legionaries. *Projection Pistol. All the power of a Projection Rifle compressed into a small and compact sidearm. Utilized by high ranking officers. Notable Life Obliterators *Primus Vo'arun, main commander *Bracus Gou'uol, second in command *Psion Operant Timuc, commander of the Desert Stalkers *Psion Operant Dramix, commander of the Forest Razers *Centurion Fau'roc, shipmaster *Centurion Tra'marg, armorymaster Warbases *Warbase Alphion, main base of operations. *Firebase Vigor, base of operations on Venus Trivia *The Forest Razers are the only Cabal who have ever been encountered on Venus by Guardians. Category:Cabal Category:Cabal units Category:Groups